Shiina Kokomi
Introduction ミス聖櫻コンテストで常に上位をキープする、学園のマドンナ的存在。才色兼備の優等生で、優しく誰にでも気さくに接する。甘いものが大好きだが、新体操をしているため控えめにしている。 Description A second-year student belonging to the rhythmic gymnastics club. She is said to be the ace of the club and is extremely popular. She loves sweets, but she constantly regulates this so she can perform well. Appearance and Personality Role in anime In the anime, she is one of the main characters in the series. Just like her game counterpart, she is in rhythmic gymnastic club In addition to that she is the Ace of said club and everyone in Seiou High is holding high expectations for her, which she fulfills more or less. For that, she is admired by many of her fellow students and has many friends, but despite her great popularity, Kokomi manages to stay quite humble and kind. In the anime, she is also the only character whom we see parents. Kokomi is the main protagonist of the first episode. In said episode she finds a photo, belonging to third year student, Chloe Lemaire. Assuming that this photo is very important to her, she spends the entire episode searching for Chloe, to give it back. After meeting up with Chloe, it is confirmed that her assumation was right, the photo was really important to her. Being very grateful toward her, she promised Kokomi to do her a favor. In Episode 2, Kokomi finds herself with a new problem. Knowing that a rhythmic gymnastic tournament is coming up, her mom prepares a rather extravagant meal. In result to that, she begins to worry about her own weight. So she goes to a quest to go on a diet and thankfully she is not alone. Turns out that many students like Matsuri Kagami and Tsugumi Harumiya have then same problem, so they bind together to form the diet alliance, which consist of Rui Kamijo, Rino Suzukawa, Matsuri Kagami, Tsugumi Harumiya, Eri Minaguchi and Emi Sagara. Together they would train to lose some weight, which fails anyway because Akane Sakurai misinterprets the entire situation and provides the girl with melon buns. All of the girls are too hungry to resist and end up eating them. In the end she meets up with model Nao Miyoshi, who then proceeds to give her further advice on dieting and at the end of the episode, she does succeed. Songs Solo Group Cards File:Kokomi+.jpg| File:ﾏﾄﾞﾝﾅ Kokomi.jpg| ﾏﾄﾞﾝﾅ File:IMG 1615.JPG| File:素直な佳人 Kokomi.jpg| 素直な佳人 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ12 Kokomi.jpg| Beauty contest 2012 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ12+ Kokomi.jpg| Beauty contest 2012+ File:猫ｶﾌｪ Kokomi.jpg| Cat Cafe File:猫ｶﾌｪ+ Kokomi.jpg| Cat Cafe+ File:照れるﾆｬ Kokomi.jpg| 照れるﾆｬ File:ﾊﾟｼﾞｬﾏ13 Kokomi.jpg| Sleepwear 2013 File:ﾊﾟｼﾞｬﾏ13+ Kokomi.jpg| Sleepwear 2013+ File:お菓子解禁 Kokomi.jpg| お菓子解禁 File:動物園ﾃﾞｰﾄ Kokomi.jpg| Zoo Date File:動物園ﾃﾞｰﾄ+ Kokomi.jpg| Zoo Date+ File:不思議趣味 Kokomi.jpg| 不思議趣味 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ Kokomi.jpg| Wedding File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ+ Kokomi.jpg| Wedding+ File:輝く笑顔で Kokomi.jpg| 輝く笑顔で File:祭り13 Kokomi.jpg| Summer festival 2013 File:祭り13+ Kokomi.jpg| Summer festival 2013+ File:彼女の童心 Kokomi.jpg| 彼女の童心 File:仲良し Kokomi and Nonoka.jpg| Good friends File:IMG 1633.JPG| File:IMG 1634.JPG| File:彼女の趣味 Kokomi.jpg| 彼女の趣味 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ13 Kokomi.jpg| Christmas 2013 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ13+ Kokomi.jpg| Christmas 2013+ File:清しこの夜 Kokomi.jpg| 清しこの夜 File:ｱﾐｭｰｽﾞﾒﾝﾄ Kokomi.jpg| Amusement File:ｱﾐｭｰｽﾞﾒﾝﾄ+ Kokomi.jpg| Amusement+ File:台上遊戯 Kokomi.jpg| 台上遊戯 File: ｻｯｶｰ大会 Kokomi.jpg| Soccer Tournament File: ｻｯｶｰ大会+ Kokomi.jpg| Soccer Tournament+ File:ﾅｲｽｼｭｰﾄ！ Kokomi.jpg| ﾅｲｽｼｭｰﾄ！ File:海水浴14 Kokomi.jpg| Sea bathing 2014 File:海水浴14+ Kokomi.jpg| Sea bathing 2014+ File:ﾏﾝﾎﾞｳの疑問 Kokomi.jpg| ﾏﾝﾎﾞｳの疑問 File:皆で縄跳び Kokomi.jpg| Everyone in the jump rope File:ﾐﾗｰｶﾞｰﾙ表 Kokomi.jpg| Mirror Girl Table File:ﾐﾗｰｶﾞｰﾙ表+ Kokomi.jpg| Mirror Girl Table+ File:練習準備 Kokomi.jpg| Practice preparation File:練習準備+ Kokomi.jpg| Practice preparation+ File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ Kokomi.jpg| Cheerleading File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ+ Kokomi.jpg| Cheerleading+ File:ﾌﾗｲﾊｲ！ Kokomi.jpg| ﾌﾗｲﾊｲ！ File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ Kokomi.jpg| Cops and robbers File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ+ Kokomi.jpg| Cops and robbers+ File:ｼｯｶﾘ確保 Kokomi.jpg| ｼｯｶﾘ確保 File:×ｱﾆﾒ野々花 Kokomi.jpg| × Anime Nonoka File:×ｱﾆﾒ仲良し Kokomi and Nonoka.jpg| Anime friends File:×12話ｸﾛｴ Kokomi.jpg| × 12 episodes Chloe File:×12話仲良し Kokomi and Chloe.jpg| × 12 friendships File:振袖15 Kokomi.jpg| Kimono 2015 File:振袖15+ Kokomi.jpg| Kimono 2015+ File:正調初詣 Kokomi.jpg| 正調初詣 File:ｼｬﾎﾞﾝ Kokomi.jpg| Soap File:ｼｬﾎﾞﾝ+ Kokomi.jpg| Soap+ File:泡のｲﾀｽﾞﾗ Kokomi.jpg| 泡のｲﾀｽﾞﾗ File:格闘ｹﾞ-ﾑ Kokomi.jpg| Fighting game File:格闘ｹﾞ-ﾑ+ Kokomi.jpg| Fighting game+ File:負けるが勝ち Kokomi.jpg| 負けるが勝ち File:選択授業 Kokomi.jpg| Selective lesson File:選択授業+ Kokomi.jpg| Selective lesson+ File:勢いが大事 Kokomi.jpg| 勢いが大事 File:SF体験 Kokomi.jpg| SF Experience File:SF体験+ Kokomi.jpg| SF Experience+ File:隅々まで Kokomi.jpg| 隅々まで File:花火ｸﾙｰｽﾞ Kokomi.jpg| Fireworks cruise File:花火ｸﾙｰｽﾞ+ Kokomi.jpg| Fireworks cruise+ File:夜空に咲く Kokomi.jpg| 夜空に咲く File:灯籠流し Kokomi.jpg| Tōrō nagashi File:灯籠流し+ Kokomi.jpg| Tōrō nagashi+ File:想い届け Kokomi.jpg| 想い届け File:新体操 Kokomi.jpg| Gymnastics File:新体操+ Kokomi.jpg| Gymnastics+ File:流石のｴｰｽ Kokomi.jpg| 流石のｴｰｽ File:×エミ Kokomi.jpg| × Emi File:仲良し Kokomi and Emi.jpg| Good friends Category:Cool